


Brotherly Bonding

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Liam finds out about Jasper and Eleanor's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: It’s a few weeks after King Simon’s death and Cyrus is on the throne.

Eleanor had had the day from hell. She’d been forced to attend a monarchy museum opening this morning, something Cyrus had had commissioned supposedly in honour of her father. She knew that was bullshit, the museum was just another way to prove the importance of the monarchy and as Cyrus had said this morning, ‘how the monarchy is a vital part of Britain’s history and future.’ Then she had been made to sit through a dinner with a bunch of pompous, supposedly influential idiots, which was yet another way for her mother and Cyrus to promote their image.

Eleanor didn’t understand why she kept being forced to attend such events. She and Liam were now deemed to only be ‘half-royal’ and their mother got annoyed anytime they spoke, unless they had been previously scripted. She felt trapped and she was furious her father’s death was being used as a publicity stunt to aid Cyrus.

She stalked towards her bed, pushing over an armchair that was in her way and letting out a yell of frustration. She wanted to hit something and scream and shout, but at the same time wanted to curl up in a blanket and be held. Her emotions were out of control and she didn’t want to think about Cyrus or the Queen anymore.

She dragged her phone out of her bag and quickly typed out a text: **‘Jaspurr, where the hell R u?’**

Jasper had stayed following the death of her father and had been working with Marcus to try and find out more about her father and Robert’s deaths. Although she didn’t always see him much she knew he was always somewhere near and that knowledge seemed to reassure her.

He’d been sneaking into her room every night once she was asleep and sleeping in the armchair at the side of her bed, but always left in the morning before she awoke. She had awoken one morning before dawn and had seen him sleeping. Eleanor had wanted to wake him up, to shout at him for invading her privacy but something had stopped her. She’d suddenly felt warmth spread through her knowing that he wanted to be near to her and make sure she was okay, so she’d rolled over and gone back to sleep.

Suddenly, the double doors to her room burst open and Jasper stepped through them, closing them behind him without ever taking his eyes off of Eleanor’s. ‘Missed me?’ he drawled, a smirk pulling up the corners of his mouth.

‘Come to take advantage of me?’ She asked him sarcastically.

Jasper stopped dead in his tracks, frozen in place, the smirk gone. ‘You asked me where I was, I thought you must have wanted me. Is that what you wanted me for?’ he whispered. Eleanor could sense a ting of disgust in his voice, which made her turn around, shaking her head gently.

‘No, I just-‘ she began, before stopping herself, a slight blush rising in her cheeks. She took a deep breath before continuing quietly, ‘I wanted to see you.’

Jasper’s eyebrows rose in surprise and he moved forward and sat down on the bed next to her. ‘How was today? Are you okay?’ he asked her tentatively.

‘It was a spectacle to promote the monarchy, as usual. But I’m okay I guess, I don’t really want to think about it.’

‘So what do you want to do?’ Jasper asked her, trying to read the emotion in her eyes.  
‘You,’ she replied after a few moments, her voice strong and sure again. Jasper felt his heart beat race as he caught the sparkle of desire in Eleanor’s eyes.

‘Well, if that’s what the Princess wants,’ he drawled, moving to meet her lips with his, tangling one hand in her hair and placing the other around her back to draw her ever closer to him. Eleanor let out a quiet moan and moved her legs up onto the bed and laid back as Jasper climbed over her.

Their kiss was broken just long enough for Jasper to pull Eleanor’s top up over her head and toss it onto the floor as they both kicked off their shoes. As their mouths met again and their tongues collided Eleanor worked to push his jacket off of his shoulders and unbutton his shirt, which quickly joined his jacket on the floor.

Jasper couldn’t believe this was happening, he didn’t think he’d ever get to touch Eleanor like this again and his heart felt ready to burst. He lifted his head and slowly moved his lips along her neck and collar bone before progressing down her chest, pressing small kisses along her skin.

The look in Jasper’s eyes nearly sent Eleanor over the edge, she had never felt more wanted and she didn’t want this moment to stop. Letting out another soft moan she wound her hand around the back of Jasper’s head, pulling his head back up so she could kiss his mouth again.

‘Eleanor?!’ As Liam’s voice rung out across the room Jasper dragged his mouth away from Eleanor’s and they both froze, neither wanting to turn around to face her brother.  
Eleanor was the first one to move, gently pushing Jasper off her and sitting up. ‘What are you doing just barging in here?’ She demanded.

‘Well, I-’ Liam’s face was blushed bright red in embarrassment. ‘I’ve been texting you and you didn’t reply and I wanted to make sure you were okay. Clearly you’re fine,’ he added, turning to face his sister as she rose off the bed to collect her top. Slowly his eyes moved to the shirtless man still slouched on her bed, his eyes visibly widening in disbelief. Sensing his anger Jasper quickly followed Eleanor’s example and stood up, grabbing his shirt.

‘Seriously?’ Liam bellowed, ‘Him?’ Eleanor rolled her eyes at her brother’s judgemental attitude.

‘I’m old enough to make my own decisions Liam, stop judging me! I didn’t judge you about that supermodel you slept with hours after breaking up with Ophelia!’

Liam was almost shaking in anger at seeing his younger sister in this position, especially with the man she’d had arrested. Jasper knew he needed to diffuse the situation quickly, before someone said something stupid and someone got hurt.

‘Can I have a word outside?’ Jasper asked him as he stalked towards the door of the bedroom, ‘man to man?’ Liam looked even more shocked, if that was possible, but followed the former bodyguard.

Eleanor stood frozen in confusion, ‘Jasper, what the hell are you doing?’ She hoped he wasn’t about get into a fight with her brother but he ignored her concerned question and simply turned to wink at her before closing the doors effortlessly behind them.

Once in the hallway Jasper gestured for Eleanor’s new security to move along so they were out of earshot and sensing the tension he hastily obliged, much to Jasper’s relief. Jasper let out a deep breath to steady his nerves before turning to face Liam, who was stood staring at him.

‘Don’t be annoyed at your sister, if you’re going to be angry at anyone be angry at me.’ Jasper began, half expecting the royal to punch him, but when he didn’t he continued shakily. ‘Your sister is the greatest thing in my life. I will protect her to the death and will do anything to stop her getting hurt. I don’t know how she feels about me but there is nothing anyone can do to make me leave her unless that’s what she wants. I love the bones of her and nothing you say will change that. I’m sorry you had to see that and find out about us this way but I hope you can understand.’

Jasper certainly didn’t expect what happened next. Liam reached forward and gave Jasper a hearty pat on the back, a broad grin lighting up his face.

‘I’ve waited nearly 22 years for someone to come along who feels that way about my sister and who is willing to do anything for her. She deserves the absolute best and if you’re willing to treat her like that then go ahead, you have my blessing.’

Jasper let out a sigh of relief and matched Liam’s grin, returning his arm gesture. ‘Thanks.’  
The men pulled apart and Liam began walking down the hallway when he turned and yelled over his shoulder, ‘If you do anything to hurt my sister, I swear I’ll have you sent straight back to prison.’

Jasper grinned and shouted back, ‘Fine, but could you do me a favour and not repeat any of this to your sister?’ When he heard Liam shout back ‘Deal’ he moved forward and opened the doors to Eleanor’s room once more.

‘Well? What happened?’ Eleanor asked immediately as he strolled towards her.

‘Everything’s fine,’ he replied with a smirk, ‘now where were we?’ As he moved closer to her and moved his head so that his mouth could meet hers again, he knew that everything was much more than fine, to him it was fantastic.  


**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
